10 random songfics
by NightRainStorm
Summary: just a bunch of random songfics of warriors. Requests welcome!
1. leafxcrow

Songfic #1- Leafxcrow: What hurts the most

Author's note- Hi!!!!!!! OMG, this is my first story ever! I really hope you like it. It's about Leafpool and Crowfeather and how they didn't spend enough time together.

Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors. Or the song.

************************************************************************

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

Crowfeather sighed. He pretended he couldn't hear the rain pattering onto the roof of his den. It didn't bother him. All he could think of was Leafpool.

_I can take a few tears now and then just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

A few tears ran down his face. He shook his head. "Stop crying, you kit." He growled to himself. Yet the tears kept running down his whiskers, dropping onto the den floor. Everyone thought Crowfeather had gotten over Leafpool, that he was ok, but he wanted her, needed her.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Crowfeather's heart was shattered into a million pieces. He had so much to say to her, which would never come out. They were so close, but then the badgers ruined their only chances together. Crowfeather wished they had hadn't met Midnight out on the moors, so they could see what will never be. Leafpool hadn't seen how much she meant to him.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

Leafpool couldn't sleep, nor could she deal the loss of her dearest love, Crowfeather. _Be quiet, Leafpool. You need to forget Crowfeather. _The voice in the back of her head meowed.

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder _

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken_

"Hey Leafpool, could you get this thorn out of my pad?" Brambleclaw mewed as he slipped into the medicine den. Leafpool forced a smile as she nodded a yes. Brambleclaw had been one of the cats that went on the journey to find Midnight. With Crowfeather. Leafpool growled in frustration as she yanked out the the thorn. Did everything remind her of him? "Thanks Leafpool." Brambleclaw shouldered his way out of the den. Leafpool sighed. She would trade everything to be with him again.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing _

_What could've been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Leafpool decided she needed a walk. The rain had almost completely stopped. She stepped outside, heading for the gorse tunnel. "Just going for a walk" she murmured to Thornclaw, who was on guard. He nodded. Leafpool trotted in the direction of the lake. When she was out of Thornclaw's sight, she broke into a run. When she reached the lake, she skidded to a halt. She looked over into WindClan territory, trying to see the familiar gray-black shape….

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing _

_What could've been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Crowfeather needed some fresh air, and since the rain had stopped, a walk seemed like a good idea. He pushed out of the den and trotted across the muddy clearing toward the entrance. "Hunting." He grunted to Weaselfur, who was on guard. After he put a few fox-lengths between himself and the camp, he took off in a sprint. He stopped on the sandy bank of the lake, staring into ThunderClan territory, trying to see the tabby and white she-cat he loved se much….

_Not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Ooohhh…_

Leafpool's heart soared when she saw Crowfeather by the lake on his territory. But then her heart plummeted when she remembered. Crowfeather hated her. "I will always be there for you Crowfeather, and StarClan won't keep us apart." She whispered. Then she walked slowly away, tail dragging in the dust.

Crowfeather's spirits lifted when he saw Leapool further down the shore. He was about to run toward her when he saw that Leafpool had begun to slowly walk down the shore, away from him. At first he didn't know why, but then he realized how he had been acting to her, acting like he hated her. "I will always love you Leafpool. No matter what happens, you will always be first place in my heart" he murmured into the wind. Then he slowly turned away.

I hope you liked that! I was totally bawling while I wrote this. Pretty, pretty, pretty please will you review? Thanks! Requests are welcome!


	2. JayxCinder

Songfic #2- JayxCinder- Crush

Thanks to Jokegirl and Leopardstorm for reviewing my first songfic! This couple is pretty cool…CINDERXJAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to update. My computer hates me.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the story.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

Jayfeather was thinking of Cinderheart while sorting herbs. When she had broken her leg for the second time, they had grown close….Or so he thought. _She doesn't like me. She only has eyes for Lionblaze. _A stab of jeolousy pierced Jayfeather's heart. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening to him. _No!!! I mustn't fall in love!_

'_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just to much, just to much_

Jayfeather wondered if Cinderheart loved him, too. _That would be horrible! Forbidden love never has a happy ending._ His mind was warring with his heart. It was a terrible feeling.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

His heart won. Why should he deny that he loves Cinderheart? She's all he ever thinks about, for StarClan's sake! She walked in his dreams. No, _he_ walked in _hers_, even though she never saw him. _I wonder what she's thinking……_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

Jayfeather walked outside his den. He scented Cinderheart nearby and bounded over to her. "Cinderheart, er, would you like to help me find herbs?" he asked.

"Sure." She mewed. _I wonder if she loves me… No! I must be crazy!_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

He fixed is sightless gaze on her to see if she would hold her breath. She didn't. _Maybe she's trying not to show her feelings, like me,_ He thought hopefully. Jayfeather hissed under his breath. _I can't love her. Snap out of it Jayfeather! _He sighed. He knew he could never stop loving Cinderheart.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

Cinderheart watched wordlessly as Jayfeather picked borage leaves. _I wonder if he's thinking about me…_ No. She shook her head. That would never happen, he was a medicine cat! He would never care for her. They were just friends. _But is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

"Jayfeather," Cinderheart started. He looked up at her._ Was that hope in his eyes?_

But it was gone before she could tell._ I must tell him! Now, Cinderheart! _"I…I need to

tell you something," _This is your chance! Do it!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is really just another crush?_

"I…..uh…..I," Cinderheart stuttered, "Oh never mind. It can wait."

"Okay," Jayfeather muttered. _I wonder what he thought I would say. Does he love me too?_ Her mind was buzzing with unanswered questions. _I must be crazy!_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

Cinderheart watched Jayfeather for what seemed like many moons. At one point, Cinderheart was sure she heard him sigh. _If he does love me, then he's probably holding back. _Cinderheart pushed the thought away and tried to think of something that didn't have to do with Jayfeather. But he kept coming back.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

Jayfeather had been thinking, and he had come to a conclusion. He couldn't hold his feelings in any longer, so he had to tell her. He took a deep breath and turned toward her scent, "Cinderheart, I've done something I shouldn't have, and I think you have a right to know about it."

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

"What is it Jayfeather?" Cinderheart's pretty voice drifted to his ears.

"I…I've fallen in love," Jayfeather murmured.

"With whom?" Was that a hint of jealousy in her voice?

"Well……even though I can't see her, I think she's the most beautiful she-cat in the world. And her voice is like a calm stream, even if she seems to always be hyper," his voice had softened into an amused purr.

"Ummmmm.." Cinderheart sounded confused. Jayfeather knew she was going over every she-cat in the clan, looking for those qualities.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

Cinderheart ran names through her mind completely confused. "Poppyfrost? Honeyfern? Hazeltail? Icepaw?" Jayfeather shook his head after each name. "I give up. Who is it?"

"You," Jayfeather murmured. "I love you, Cinderheart."

_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

Cinderheart looked taken aback. Jayfeather immediately regretted telling her. But then her eyes softened and Jayfeather's spirit soared. She scooted closer to him and twined her tail with his. "I love you too, Jayfeather." She whispered.

Yay!! Happy ending!!!!!! I hope you're happy JayxCinder fans.

Pppppplllllllleeeeeaaaasssseeee press the little green button! It makes my day!


	3. Bluestar

Songfic #3- Bluestar- Disturbia

Sorry it took so long. Again. I've been pretty busy latly…. Anywho, Thanks to my reviewers, Jokegirl, Leopardstorm, and Avatar2016. You guys rock! Now, by request from Avatar2016, it's Blustar!

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors. If I did, Bluestar would have gotten over Tigerclaw quickly, and wouldn't have gone crazy.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Bluestar was in her den when the battle with the rogues attacked. She woke from her nap to Tigerclaw's battle cry and the disgusting stench of rogue. _It's probably only a few rogues, _she thought, _but why would they attack the camp?_ She was about to step outside when Tigerclaw stepped in her way.

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm going crazy now_

"Bluestar, I must speak with you," the huge tabby growled.

"We can worry about that later, Tigerclaw. The clan needs us now," she meowed, trying to push past him. But Tigerclaw pushed her back, with force behind it. Then he stalked toward her, unsheathing his long, sharp claws. "Tigerclaw? What are you doing?" Bluestar asked, surprised.

"Remember me to StarClan, Bluestar," Tigerclaw snarled

_No more gas in the rig_

_Can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said_

_Can't even speak about it_

_I'm a light on my head_

_Don't want to think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane_

_Yeah_

"Tigerclaw, what is this?" Bluestar meowed sharply. Her surprise had given way to anger, "I'm the leader of your Clan, or have you forgotten that?"

"Not for much longer," Tigerclaw growled, "I'm going to kill you, and kill you again. As many times as it takes for you to join StarClan forever. It's time for _me _to lead this Clan!"

"Nev-" Bluestar's protest was cut short as Tigerclaw pounced and buried his fangs into her neck.

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you _

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind _

_It can control you_

_It's to close for comfort_

Bluestar raked her claws down his back. _Tigerclaw? A traiter? I shoud've listened to Fireheart……_. As soon as the thought popped into her head, a flame colored cat shot into her den and pulled Tigerclaw off her. Bluestar stumbled into the corner, completely shocked. Her thoughts seemed to drift away…_The cat I trusted most is a traitor? How many traitors or there in this Clan?_ The insanity had begun.

_Put on your green lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must faulter be wise_

She watched quietly while Fireheart and Tigerclaw fought. She couldn't hear what they were saying, her body seemed like it was in a different camp. One word echoed through her head: _Traitor, Traitor._ It felt like her clan was destroyed.

"Bluestar!" called a familiar voice. Fireheart? "Help me hold him down!" Bluestar jumped at the voice, and then relaxed._ Fireheart isn't a traitor. _The voice at the back of her head said. Slowly, she padded over and pinned herself across Tigerclaw's hindquarters. She could hear some other cat at the entrance to her den, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

Bluestar listened to Fireheart's story about Tigerclaw to the rest of the confused clan. _I should have listened to him when I had the chance. Now everything is ruined, _her thoughts burned inside her soul. Bluestar struggled to keep her voice steady as she exiled Tigerclaw, wondering why StarClan had done this to her.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

After a day of thinking, Bluestar had decided there was only one cat she could trust to be deputy of her clan: Fireheart. Everyone else was a traitor, they had listened to Tigerclaw, and so they couldn't be trusted.

_Faded pictures on the wall_

_It's like they talkin' to me_

_Disconnectin' phone calls_

_The phone don't even ring _

_I gotta get out_

_Or figure this stuff out_

_It's to close for comfort_

"Bluestar?" came a voice from outside her den. _Fireheart. _The voice in her head reassured her.

"Enter," she mewed softly. She had been busy thinking.

"Brindleface says her kits are ready to be apprentices," Fireheart meowed.

_But this is a clan full of traitors!_ "Can't you mentor them, Fireheart? Or Graystripe?" she meowed, "No one can be trusted with innocent kits!" Bluestar half listened as Fireheart rambled on about how it was only Tigerclaw that was the traitor, and not the rest of the clan. _Fool!_ "You choose," she mumbled when Fireheart finished. _I could care less, _she added to herself.

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_I feel like a monster_

"You_ will _let us past." Bluestar snarled to Mudclaw, who was blocking her and Fireheart's way to the Moonstone.

"No. You get off WindClan territory, or we'll claw your ears!" he retorted.

Bluestar hissed and unsheathed her claws, ready for a fight. But then a ginger tail rested across her shoulder and a voice murmured in her ear, "Bluestar, this is your last life, remember? You shouldn't risk it fighting WindClan cats trying to get somewhere we can go to again." Bluestar sighed and relaxed her hackles. Fireheart was right.

"You may have won this time," she hissed to the WindClan cats, "But you can't keep us away forever!" Even though her voice was strong, her legs trembled. _An omen! StarClan has turned their backs on us!_ (AN- I am just doing the parts by memory, so I might have gotten some parts wrong ;))

_Put on your green lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter, be wise_

When the fire raged through the camp, Bluestar was barely aware of anything. The pain was slowly getting stronger, threatening to engulf her.

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

Bluestar was cornered by her kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Their claws unsheathed, teeth bared, ready to kill. Suddenly, a voice sounded from above.

"No!" A yowl sounded. A flame colored cat leaped in front of her._Fireheart!_"Don't hurt her!" He pleaded.

"Why shouldn't we?" Stonefur snarled.

"She's your mother!" Fireheart meowed deperatly. They looked very surprised.

"My kits," Bluestar murmured as she padded toward them. They hissed at her; Mistyfoot even raised her hackles. _They hate me._

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Bluestar was in despair. Her kits _hated _her. "Bluestar?" Fireheart asked running up to her.

"What?" She hissed. She was in no mood to talk to her deputy.

"Can Graystripe rejoin the clan?" he pleaded. _Is that all you can do? Plead? _

"Why not?" she growled bitterly, "Why shoudn't we add more traitors to our little clan off traitors?" She was pushing herself further over the edge.

_Realease me from this curse _

_I'm to remain tame _

_But I'm struggling_

_You can't go, go, go_

_I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

"Only Cloudpaw can be a warrior," Bluestar growled when Fireheart had told her all of the apprentices were ready to be warriors.

"But Bluestar…," Fireheart started, but Bluestar silenced him.

"You are the only trustworthy mentor. The rest were trained by traitors," She spat. Before he could argue, she sent him away.

_Put on your green lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

Bluestar took one look at poor Brightpaw, mauled by the monster at snake rocks, and was convinced she wouldn't live. She began the ritual, and then stopped at Brightpaw's new name. She had to think. But then her anger took over.

"Lostface," she hissed, "So StarClan will always remember what they have done to this poor soul." She stalked away. _StarClan did this. They are traitors too!_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

Bluestar watched as Fireheart led the clan to the Sunningrocks before the dogs came to tear them to shreds. _What does it matter? _She thought scornfully. As she waited in her tree, she saw clanmate helping clanmate, and realized that no one in her clan was a traitor, she had been completely overreacting. Then she saw him. Tigerstar. _The real traitor! What is he doing on our territory? _She wondered angrily. Then she heard the screech. A screech of pure terror. _Fireheart!_ She jumped from the tree, ignoring the cries of her clanmates, and raced to her deputy.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

"You will be Firestar, leader of ThunderClan," she whispered as the darkness forever clouded her vision, and Fireheart's pleas faded into nothing. Oakheart appeared, and motioned to her to follow him. Bluestar was at peace at last.

I hope you liked that! It took sooooooo long to make. School + Fanfiction = no time. I changed the title from 50 to 10 because it would take less time. Check out my other fanfiction, Secrets After Sunset. 1st chapter coming soon! Please review this story! Thanks!

~ xxxXleafxcrowXxxx


	4. FirexCinderxSand

Songfic #4- CinderxFirexSand love triangle

Hey everyone! I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Anyway, Thanks to my reviewers! You are the reason I've spared time to update! This is not a request, and I need more of those please! Sooooooooo here's numba four!!!

Disclaimer- I. Do. Not. Own. Warriors. Jeez!!!

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

Cinderpelt watched as Fireheart mewed something to Sandstorm, and as Sandstorm purred and mewed something back. Yuck. She couldn't stand it! Sandstorm was too….too….perfect! Her pale green eyes, her pale ginger fur…even her smell drew toms in. Cinderpelt turned away from the scene. Nobody would ever love a crippled medicine cat. Especially Fireheart.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

Cinderpelt's fur bristled when Sandstorm strutted past her. Showoffy, evil, tom

stealer! Cinderpelt had to hold herself back to keep from leaping at her.

"Hey Fireheart!" Sandstorm called to the ginger tom, "Come hunting with me!"

"Okay!" Fireheart enthusiastically agreed. They both raced out of the clearing. Cinderpelt sighed. She could barely hunt, let alone run at all. She would never be as good as Sandstorm.

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

Firestar jumped onto the great rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Cinderpelt stepped out of her dark den, Firestar was probably going to announce the new deputy. Cinderpelt sat quietly at her place at the base of the rock. She had always wanted to be leader, but those dreams were smashed along with her leg. For all she knew, if Sandstorm had an apprentice, she would be being made deputy. She was all Firestar spent all his time with anyway. Nobody sat down by her, and she immediately felt put out. Everyone seemed to be around Sandstorm.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

Cinderpelt gave a triumphant yowl. They had won the battle with BloodClan! She weaved through the cats with Fernpaw at her side, treating injuries and soothing frayed nerves. After what seemed like moons, all she had left was Firestar. As she limped toward him, she realized he was not alone. Sandstorm was sitting against him, whispering. Cinderpelt knew they probably didn't want to be disturbed. She turned and walked away.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

Cinderpelt was dreaming. She was confronting a pretty tabby and white she-cat. She could see that the tabby was angry. Was she angry at her? What the she-cat yowled next answered her question, "Like you would know! You've never loved someone!" Cinderpelt felt taken aback. _Yes I do._ But the words never got to her tongue, because she then woke up. Was that some sort of message from StarClan telling her to let go of Firestar?

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..._

"Cinderpelt?" Sandstorm mewed. Cinderpelt opened her eyes to see the pale ginger she-cat standing in front of her den. Cinderpelt pushed herself off her nest to see what was wrong. _But what could be wrong with ms. Perfect? _Cinderpelt immediately regretted the thought when she saw how nervous Sandstorm looked.

"Yes?" she mewed.

"I feel…….strange," Sandstorm stuttered.

Cinderpelt drew her scent over the roof of her mouth. Just as she thought. The scent of a pregnant queen! Not that surprising though. "Could you lie down for a moment?" When Sandstorm looked confused, Cinderpelt explained. "I think I know what it is, but I want to make sure,"

Sandstorm dropped onto the middle of the floor. Cinderpelt nosed Sandstorm's plump belly. "Oh!" Sandstorm flinched.

"Don't worry," Cinderpelt reassured her, "That was just a kick,'

"A kick?" Sandstorm's green eyes grew wide.

"You're a queen, mousebrain!" Cinderpelt purred.

"That's great!" Sandstorm looked so happy at that moment. "I'm going to tell Firestar!" she rushed out of the den.

Cinderpelt sighed. She could defiantly never have kits now. Cinderpelt raised her eyes back to Sandstorm, who was skidding into Firestar's den. Maybe she could learn to like the popular she-cat.

I Hope you thought that rocked! I'm not a Sandstorm hater! She is actually one of my favorite characters. Review please!


	5. NightxCrow sorta

Sonfic 5 - NightxCrow – Tiny Vessels

Hey everyone! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'VE BEEN SO DARN BUSY! Anyway, Thanks for reviewing! I still need requests…..But if there are any NightxCrow fans, you may or may not like this one…. This gets AU in the end…so yeah….ENJOY!

Disclaimer- I don't own the song or warriors.

_This is the moment that you know  
That you told her that you loved her but you don't.  
You touch her skin and then you think  
That she is beautiful but she don't mean a thing to me.  
Yeah, she is beautiful but she don't mean a thing to me.  
_

Crowfeather huffed a sigh as he sat watching the ThunderClan forest as the sun set behind the trees. He wanted Leafpool beside him more than anything at that moment. Suddenly, paw steps behind him woke him from his reverie. He turned in surprise, only to see his 'mate' Nightcloud.

"Crowfeather?" she murmured. The black she-cat padded up to him and pushed her nose into his pelt. "Are you okay?"

Crowfeather found the nuzzle comforting. But Nightcloud would never understand if he told her why he was so depressed.

"I love you," Nightcloud told him, as if reminding him gently that _she _was his mate.

Crowfeather heaved another sigh. "I love you, too," the lie slid easily over his tongue. He turned to look into her emerald eyes. Nightcloud was beautiful. Her glistening black pelt emphasized her grassy green eyes, which captivated all of the toms in the Clan. Except Crowfeather. Yeah, she was beautiful, but she meant nothing to him.

_I spent two weeks in Silverlake  
The California sun cascading down my face  
There was a girl with light brown streaks  
And she was beautiful but she didn't mean a thing to me.  
Yeah she was beautiful but she didn't mean a thing to me.  
_

Crowfeather remembered the day he had come back from the journey to the Sun-Drown Place. Nightcloud, Nightpaw then, had made him feel, well, not as alone.

*flashback*

"Crowpaw!" Nightpaw screeched from the apprentice den. Crowpaw waved his tail tiredly. Nightpaw was just as heart-crushingly skinny as everyone else. Her beautiful black pelt was dull and matted, and her green orbs were that of a dead cat's.

The she-cat huffed up to him and covered his face in licks. "Nightpaw." Crowpaw growled. "Nightpaw. Nightpaw! Please!" he tore himself away from her, but felt bad when he saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"You-you're alive." Nightpaw choked. "Crowpaw, you're alive." Tears welled up in her eyes and spilt over, running down her whiskers and dropping to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm alive." Crowpaw mumbled. He allowed Nightpaw to push her pelt to his, her shuddering sobs attracting stares. His heart thudded in his chest as he remembered his crush on Nightpaw he had had before he left. A tiny little voice in the back of his head whispered, _"Remember Feathertail." _He shook away the feelings as soon as they reappeared, and Nightpaw immediately became just another she-cat.

*end flashback*

_Wanted to believe in all the words that i was speaking  
As we moved together in the dark  
And all the friends that i was telling  
And all the playful misspellings  
And every bite i gave you left a mark  
_

"Crowfeather." Nightcloud acknowledged him. It was the half moon. The medicine cats should be leaving soon. Crowfeather's thoughts drifted away to a certain tabby she-cat…

" – and I thought we could…Crowfeather?" Nightcloud had obviously been speaking. Crowfeather shook himself back to the present.

"What was that?" he asked, embarrassed by the fact he hadn't been listening at all.

Nightcloud huffed, irritated. "I said, I need to talk to you. Why don't we take a walk?"

Crowfeather decided he did not want to talk to her at the moment. "Uh…it's a little dark…" But before he knew what was happening, Nightcloud was tugging him outside.

They walked for a while on the moors, the silence blanketing them. As if it was too much, Nightcloud let out a sigh. "Crowfeather…do you love me?"

The dark gray tom was very surprised. He had not expected this question. "Uh…I…uh…" Nightcloud's emerald eyes began to fill with tears.

"I do love you, Nightcloud." Crowfeather choked. He wanted the words to be the truth so badly.

"No you don't." she whispered, the tears spilling over and running down her cheeks.

"Yes I –" he began.

"You don't!" Nighcloud screeched loudly. "You don't Crowfeather! You never did!" She leapt at him, claws extended. She ripped them down his face, drawing blood. Crowfeather's wild temper struck, and he jumped on her, sinking his long fangs into her neck. Hot blood ran into his mouth.

That's when he realized what he was doing. He jumped back, raw horror on his face.

"Nightcloud!" He yowled. His voice choked down to a whisper, "Nightcloud…"

The black she-cat coughed, then rasped, "It's okay. My fault. I started it." Fresh tears slid down her cheeks.

"I almost killed you…" Crowfeather whispered.

_Tiny vessels oozed into your neck  
And formed the bruises  
That you said you didn't want to fade  
But they did and so did i that day  
_

Newleaf sun warmed Crowfeather's pelt as he ran across the moors after a rabbit. The skinny little thing was probably not even worth catching, but the gray tom needed something to keep his mind off Nightcloud and Leafpool. It was the day after the gathering in which he had learned he had three more children, and had been embarrassed in front of the entire four Clans.

The rabbit was losing energy. Crowfeather gained on it, a satisfied feeling fueling his muscles and increasing his speed. Soon all he could see was the rabbit's little brown body….getting ever closer as he began to catch up to it…

_SPLASH! _The rabbit had gone into ThunderClan territory, and Crowfeather was standing in the middle of the border stream.

"Fox dung!" he cursed. He jumped out of the stream, shaking from ears to tail-tip. From behind him, he heard the ferns rustle. _Oh great. _He thought, _A ThunderClan patrol come to chew me out. Just another great addition to my marvelous life._ But when he turned, the WindClan warrior wasn't greeted by a whole bunch of ready-to-fight warriors, but…

"Leafpool!" he gasped. "Wh-what are you doing so close to the border?" Crowfeather tried to sound threatening, but his voice came out in a high-pitched mew.

The tabby she-cat looked just as surprised. "I…I was collecting herbs." Crowfeather could practically scent the lie. After all, he _was _an experienced liar.

Crowfeather's shoulders sank with defeat. "Tell me the truth, Leafpool." he hissed angrily. "I'm sick of lies and lying and liars."

Leafpool's eyes glittered with tears. "I….I wanted to ask you something." she mewed, not meeting his eyes.

"I'm listening." the gray tom whispered, all hostility had abandoned him, leaving just tired defeat.

"I'm still in love with you, Crowfeather." she whispered. She raised her head, amber eyes pleading.

"That's not a question." Crowfeather snarled, angry at himself for his spirits unconsciously lifting.

"We could run away. This is our second chance, Crowfeather. Our Clans hate us. Run away with me." Leafpool was almost begging him. With a wave of pity, Crowfeather realized he was probably her only chance at any happiness whatsoever.

Fast approaching paw steps interrupted his thoughts. Crowfeather spun around to find his ex-'mate', Nightcloud. Her emerald eyes sparkled with hatred as she glared at the other two cats.

"What's this I hear?" she spat, "The infamous traitors running away _again?_" Her black pelt was bristling in clumps.

"Nightcloud…" Crowfeather growled. His stress was already enough for him as is.

"Shut up!" she snarled. Crowfeather was startled into silence. This was hostile even for Nightcloud! "I hate you, Crowfeather. Everybody does. Just leave. Rid our lake of its poison." she growled. The dark gray warrior searched her beautiful eyes for any trace of sadness, or regret, or even love. But all he found was pure hatred.

"Okay. Fine." Crowfeather mumbled, feeling a little hurt. He looked at Leafpool, his new mate, and found sympathy in her warm amber eyes. For about five seconds, he hated Leafpool for feeling bad for him. All he wanted was to just curl up and sleep. Maybe he would wake up and find himself Crowpaw, apprentice of WindClan, and the great journey that led to all this had never happened.

_All i see are dark grey clouds  
In the distance moving closer with every hour  
So when you ask "was something wrong?"  
That i think "you're damn right there is but we can't talk about it now.  
No, we can't talk about it now."_

"Well, Crowfeather?" Crowfeather snapped out of his trance as he glanced at Leafpool. He guiltily hadn't realized she had asked a question.

"What?" he asked, flicking his tail so it touched her flank. It had been a moon since they had run away, and Crowfeather had been thinking of Nightcloud. Again.

"I said, do you think this a good place to stay the night?" the ex-medicine cat meowed patiently. She had been dealing well with Crowfeather's off-moods. The dark gray tom looked ahead of them, at the endless horizon. All he could see were dark gray storm clouds against a dusk sky.

"Yeah, I guess…" he mumbled. Leafpool looked over at him, and pressed herself against his side.

"Is something wrong, Crowfeather?" she murmured. Crowfeather sighed and twined his tail in hers.

"Yes, there is." he mewed. She gave him a questioning look when he didn't go on. "But I don't want to talk about it." he growled, recovering some of his old spirit.

"Okay," the tabby whispered. "C'mon, let's get some rest."

_So one last touch and then you'll go  
And we'll pretend that it meant something so much more  
But it was vile, and it was cheap  
And you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me  
Yeah you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me_

"Crowfeather…" a slightly familiar voice whispered. "Crowfeather…"

"What?" the gray tom growled, angry at being woken up. He opened his eyes and gasped.

Feathertail stood before him, her silver pelt shining like stars. She purred at his stunned face. "Greetings, Crowfeather." she murmured. The dark gray tom pressed against her pelt, purring. They stood like that for a moment, tails twined. Then Feathertail took a step back, regret and love in her blue eyes.

"A-am I dead?" Crowfeather stuttered. Why else would Feathertail be visiting him?

Feathertail purred in amusement. "No, silly. I have someone who would like to speak with you." The silver she-cat stepped to the side to reveal a beautiful jet-black she-cat with emerald green eyes that shone like small grassy moons. The she-cat's pelt was glittering with starlight, and sparkles danced around her dainty paws.

"Nightcloud?" Crowfeather choked. She was dead?

"Yes Crowfeather." Nightcloud murmured. "After you left, I jumped into the lake off the cliff, and drowned. I decided to visit you tonight."

"Do you forgive me?" Crowfeather asked, still too dumbfounded to act like himself.

Nightcloud blinked. She glanced at her paws, as if deciding something, then looked back at him. "Yes, I have." The black she-cat stepped over to him and touched her nose softly to his cheek. "Goodbye. We shall meet again, but not for a while yet." She stepped back. Feathertail licked his ear affectionately.

"Goodbye, love." she whispered, and both she-cats bounded away into the stars.

Crowfeather woke to find himself next to Leafpool again. In that moment, he loved her more than anything into the world. She had stayed with him, she loved him.

The dark gray warrior pondered for a moment over Nightcloud. Did he love her? No, he decided. Crowfeather did not love Nightcloud. He never did. She was beautiful, but she didn't mean a thing to him.

_Yeah you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me_

_Yeah you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me_

AN ~ Crowy was a little OC in this…I hope this songfic makes up for my first ones. They were total pieces of crap. I read them over and I was like, ew. Anyway, pleassssssssssssse review! thanx!


End file.
